


Встреча

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you smell like that, I just want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you.”<br/>Eric Northman, From Dead to Worse by Charlaine Harris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evil and a Heathen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153930) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



С нечеловеческой скоростью (бля, Брэд стал киборгом что ли?) руки Рэя оказались скручены в болезненный захват за спиной.  
\- Скажи это еще раз, - отчетливо произнес Брэд, его голос перекрывал шум бара, - и я сломаю твою руку в четырех местах.  
\- Да? – Рэй усиленно пытался вспомнить, какое именно дерьмо он недавно сболтнул. Скорее всего, что-то о прическе Брэда, которая определенно не соответствовала стандарту внешнего вида. – Да говна тебе в постель! Кстати, не думай, что я не смогу этого сделать, я смогу, - Рэй сделал паузу. - Эй, эй, погоди, я же тебе не рассказал, как один чувак, которого я знал в старшей школе, ну тот, который меня периодически пиздил…  
Захват Брэда на его запястьях стал сильнее. Ну, Рэю было приятно знать, что тому, по крайней мере, было не все равно.  
\- … так вот у него была такая игра “Гдееее это дерьмо?”  
Захват усилился.  
\- Да твою же мать, Брэд! Расслабься. Я в курсе, что это все твоя подавляемая калифорнийская педерастическая манера сказать, как ты по мне скучал, но если тут прольется немного крови, это точно будет слишком, засранец.  
Брэд практически зарычал.  
\- Это становится утомительным.  
Рэй развернулся в захвате (ублюдок даже не попытался его ослабить), чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
\- Ты притащился из Англии, не отвечал на звонки и это ты мне говоришь, что я утомительный? Да пошел ты, чувак!  
Как будто Рэй не был тем, с кем он провел шесть недель в одном хамви, а теперь тот даже не удосужился позвонить!  
Реакция Брэда перешла из стадии “раздраженно-развлекающийся” в чистое раздражение. Но Рэй не собирался похерить в драке их первую за много месяцев встречу.  
\- Ну ладно-ладно, пофиг, - Рэй вывернулся из захвата и отошел назад, выставляя руки в универсальном примиряющем жесте вида “я пытаюсь успокоить тебя, потому что это проще, чем драться, но, блядь, не потому что я, в конце концов, не смогу тебе накатить”. – Давай просто выпьем и забудем.  
Рэй узнал взгляд, которым окинул его Брэд, но был слегка озадачен, что этот взгляд предназначался ему, Рэю. Взгляд, которым морпехи-разведчики оценивают вражеские позиции, но уж явно не такими глазами смотрят на своего лучшего друга, которого ты хрен знает сколько не видел, пока торчал в этом чистилище, по недоразумению называемому “Королевские морпехи”.  
\- Я не твой Брэд.  
\- Да, да, - Рэй махнул рукой, - ты ничей Брэд, а свой собственный, дружище, можешь даже мне это не говорить.  
Брэд зарычал, и да, это действительно было рычание. “Да каким дерьмом его напичкали в этой гребаной Англии?” И придвинулся вплотную к Рэю.  
\- Посмотри внимательно.  
Рэй окинул его намеренно небрежным взглядом.  
\- Да, сэр, так точно, сэр.  
Брэд приоткрыл рот и…  
\- Господибожемой, Брэд!! Это же круто!  
У Брэда были клыки. Нет, не такие, блестевшие на солнце, фальшивые клыки, как у этих бисексуальных цыпочек, а настоящие клыки убийцы, идеально подходившие для хладнокровного морпеха-разведчика, если, конечно, они не значили то, что значили.  
Вот дерьмо.  
\- Я не Брэд, - произнес, выделяя каждое слово, вампир-не-Брэд.  
\- То есть ты типа не Брэд, но был им, или же никогда им не был, а Брэд сейчас все еще посапывает в своей теплой постельке в Англии?  
Не-Брэд тут же окинул его типично брэдовским взглядом. Вот почему Рэй и ошибся.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь перестаешь говорить?  
\- Определенно не Брэд, - ситуация, согласно рейтингу пиздецовости, который Рэй установил в Ираке, была где-то на половине “пиздец от тупящего Энсино мена”. – Ладно, чувак, извини. Давай я куплю тебе выпить, и мы разойдемся.  
Ну да, как же, разойдемся. Не-Брэд смотрел с таким выражением, с которым Брэд запрещал петь кантри на протяжении сотни кликов. Хотя в этом случае не-Брэд явно не пытался задушить на корню музыкальную креативность Рэя.  
\- Возможно, я и выпью, - лениво произнес Брэ… точнее не-Брэд. Определенно не-Брэд, потому что Брэд никогда не смотрел на Рэя так, словно тот аппетитная закуска, которой Рэй совершенно точно, абсолютно точно не хотел быть.  
\- О’кей, не-Брэд, нет так нет, - Рэй выставил вперед руки. – Я тебе не какой-то там либеральный любитель вампирских членов и задниц микроорганизм.  
\- Возможно, ты захочешь угостить меня этим напитком, - произнес не-Брэд так, словно пытался…  
\- Э, нет, нет-нет, вот это было не круто! – этот засранец только что попытался его зачаровать. – SERE-V, детка, программа выживания против вампиров - противодействие допросам, пыткам и гипнозу. Так что отсоси, ублюдок.  
Не-Брэд посмотрел так, словно последнее явно понял буквально.  
\- О’кей, я неправильно выразился.  
Вампирам же не разрешено убивать людей, да? Так сказала на CNN та блондинистая сучка, мирное сосуществование и всякая такая херня. В данный момент Рэй, как последний сукин сын, очень хотел мирно сосуществовать.  
Губы не-Брэда изогнулись как-то странно, чтобы это можно было назвать улыбкой.  
\- Возможно, ты захочешь меня угостить этим напитком, - произнес он снова. В этот раз в голосе не было никакого намека на гипноз, только чистая похоть.  
Любой знает – ты должен трахнуться с вампиром до того, как умереть. Это было также железно, как и обязанности Рэя сражаться за свой тим, за свой Корпус, за дядюшку Сэма, яблочный пирог и воскресную школу. Особенно это правило действовало, когда дело касалось почти шестифутовых ублюдков типа не-Брэда.  
\- А как вообще у вампиров происходит секс? – Рэй всегда слишком много задавал вопросов. - Я имею в виду, у вас кровь все еще приливает к хую или…  
Не-Брэд зажал рот Рэя ладонью. И это было очередным подтверждением того, что перед ним был не Брэд, потому что тот знал – лучше так не делать. Рэй автоматически лизнул чужую ладонь. Не то, чтобы это было сексуальное облизывание, скорее способ побесить затыкающего, но не-Брэда почему-то это абсолютно не удивило. Рэй попытался извиниться за свои действия, приподняв брови, но не-Брэд явно не имел тех навыков чтения жестов Рэя, как обычный Брэд, так что все это прошло мимо кассы.  
\- Меня зовут Эрик. Тебе надо что-то, что ты будешь кричать.  
Рэй чуть не фыркнул в ладонь не-Брэда, то есть Эрика. “Нет, он что, серьезно?”- брови Рэя снова заплясали.  
\- Проблемы, дышащий? - Эрик убрал руку, проверяя, в состоянии ли Рэй сыграть следующий раунд игры “Гдеее же это дерьмо?”  
\- Чувак, вот эта реплика явно устарела. Я имею в виду, она вообще древняя как доисторическое говно мамонта или как член Джэка Николсона.  
Эрик выглядел явно скучающим. Так, ладно, настало время решающего удара, морпех.  
Рэй наклонил голову, слегка выставляя открытую шею, одновременно встречаясь с глазами Эрика.  
\- Да?  
Эрик окинул его взглядом и остановился точно напротив рэевской ширинки.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Ты не такой унылый, как был последний.  
Рэй решил, что это комплимент.  
И снова вспышка сверхчеловеческой скорости, и спина Рэя оказалась напротив стены в какой-то темной подсобке. Руки Эрика сжимали плечи, а зубы слегка царапали горло.  
Левая рука Рэя была свободна и до того, как Эрик осознал, он тут же устроил ее на определенно возбужденном, странно холодном члене, который Рэй быстро освободил из этих пидорских джинсов. Эрик придвинулся ближе – грудь к груди, клыки возле челюсти Рэя.  
Блядь. Блядь!  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сначала отсосал? – руки Рэя двигались по промежности Эрика, явно привлекая внимание. – Или хочешь трахать меня и сосать одновременно? Или…  
Эрик отодвинулся и посмотрел на Рэя. Он был как-то слишком сосредоточен для чувака, чей член прямо сейчас находился в руках Рэя.  
\- Ты никогда не затыкаешься, так?  
Ну да, двое могли играть в эту игру “я охеренно спокоен”.  
\- Точно, ну до тех пор, пока… - но до того, как он смог закончить, рука Эрика стиснула горло.  
Это было одновременно больно и круто - словно вся кровь прилила из головы к члену. Рэй даже не попытался вздохнуть, он точно знал, сколько сможет продержаться или не продержаться, если, конечно, потом этот сукин сын не уберет руку. Вместо этого все свои усилия Рэй обратил на совершенно твердый, огромный, прохладный член в ладони, сдавливая его сильнее.  
Вот теперь это просто было кайфово – все ощущения сосредоточились на его шее, члене и пальцах. Хоть этого было и недостаточно, чтобы спустить, но вполне достаточно, чтобы повеселиться. И это явно того стоило. Рэй дрочил Эрику так, как ему хотелось, так, словно у него было все время мира.  
Его взгляд стал наверняка жалобным, когда Рэй отметил про себя, что у него осталось всего две минуты, хотя он сделал всего лишь двадцать движений рукой, что явно было недостаточным. Он обвел головку члена Эрика, одновременно глядя ему в глаза.  
\- О, а ты забавный, - Эрик даже не подумал разжать хватку на горле.- И как долго ты сможешь продержаться?  
Меньше двух минут, но Рэй знал, что даже вампир предпочтет не отвлекаться, если кто-то затормозит ровно на половине. Да, Рэй смотрел канал “Дискавери” и знал все это дерьмо о хищниках. Поэтому он просто продолжал свои настойчивые движения по члену, в то же время вежливо давая понять движением бровей, что дело пойдет бодрее, если чья-то гейская задница просто уберет руку с его горла и положит ее на рэевский член, где она, собственно, и должна быть.  
И блядь, да, ну наконец-то до засранца дошло.  
\- Предпочитаю, когда в твоей крови больше кислорода, - Эрик убрал руку с горла и расстегнул его ширинку.  
Да-да, это вампирское дерьмо. На самом деле, правда была в том, что никто не мог сопротивляться обаянию Рэя, будь ты хоть вампир, хоть человек, хоть морпех.  
Рэй втянул воздух в легкие, наслаждаясь жжением внутри. Рука Эрика сжимала слишком сильно, но ощущалось это просто охеренно.  
\- Мать твою, - выдохнул Рэй. Его голос был хриплым.  
\- Иногда прямо на трупах детей, - легко согласился Эрик.  
Блядь.  
Рэй как-то слышал, что правительство Штатов тратит почти четверть миллиона на тренинги своих морпехов. И вот теперь он использовал каждый цент из этого, когда медленно скользил рукой по члену Эрика-не-забывай-что-я-вампир только, чтобы не показать свою слабость. Ох, уж это дерьмо альфа-самцов, старо как мир.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не об этом, да? – голос Рэя все еще был уверенным, ни капли страха, блядь, уж точно нет.  
\- Ты все еще стоишь? Это интересно.  
\- Чувак, если уж я смог выжить в пустыне под вспышками вражеского огня повсюду и (главное, не затыкаться!) призраками детей, убитыми Тромбли, которые танцевали на периферии моего зрения, как двух долларовые шлюхи, я точно смогу пережить то, как горячий блондинистый психованный убийца мне отдрачивает в подсобке.  
Он слегка поперхнулся, когда Эрик взял оба их члена в свою гигантскую прохладную ладонь.  
\- Это же наша неофициальная мотивационная херня – “Мягкий, тихий, мертвый, с охуенным стояком”.  
\- Тихий?  
Рэй попытался сказать что-то вроде “да, ну неважно” или “эта шутка старее, чем ты, чувак”, но в это время Эрик вонзил свои клыки туда, где бился пульс на шее. И это было, блядь, да! Каждый должен попробовать трахнуться с вампиром хоть раз в жизни до того, как умрет. Это должно быть записано в Конституции, прямо сверху над правом создавать народное ополчение.  
Ощущение было такое, словно все нервные окончания тела сконцентрировались на шее и вибрировали от кайфа в одно и то же время.  
Это было больно, но это была лучшая боль в мире, как будто все его тело перетекало в тело Эрика через кровь, как оргазм и электрический шок одновременно, и словно никто не смог бы это остановить.  
А затем Эрик отодвинулся. Нет, он не должен был! Зачем он вообще остановился, твою же мать?!  
Рэй издал звук протеста и попытался открыть глаза. И эй, это потеря крови или тридцать часов без сна? Состояние, когда ты настолько обдолбан, что можешь чувствовать, как твои кости шевелятся внутри, но тебе надо вставать и ехать всю ночь через долбаную пустыню. Вот дерьмо. Ему нужно держать глаза открытыми. Открытыми!  
Эрик сидел на груде коробок и вытирал окровавленный рот тыльной стороной ладони. Когда он заметил, что Рэй смотрит на него, то наклонил голову, словно убеждаясь.  
\- И ты все еще стоишь.  
\- Ура-а, - а вот теперь Рэю нужно было валить отсюда, пока этот вампир Эрик-охеренный-мастер-дрочки-в-подсобке не решит, что кровь морпеха охуенна, хотя каждая живая душа в Корпусе знала это. Рэй вытер себя от спермы и застегнул джинсы, стараясь игнорировать то, как горячо пекло на шее место укуса.  
\- Ну, спасибо тебе, - Рэй решил, что нет ничего такого в обычной вежливости.  
Эрик одарил его взглядом “сто процентный Брэд” – развлечение напополам с презрением, что-то вроде того.  
\- Теперь береги себя, - и прозвучало это как угроза.  
Гребаные вампиры, блядь.


End file.
